An example of an intermittent driving apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model application Laid-open No. 145017/1988, and is shown in FIG. 2 hereof.
The intermittent driving apparatus 10 shown in FIG. 2 comprises an output shaft 11 and an input shaft 12 intersecting rectangularly with each other. The input shaft 12 is supported by a tapered roller bearing 14 relative to the eccentric ring 13 which is received by the housing 15. By revolving the eccentric ring 13 slightly, the position of the axis of the input shaft 12 may be adjusted. After the adjustment, the eccentric ring 13 is secured to the housing 15 by fastening a bolt 17 which extends through a covering plate 16.
The above-mentioned structure, however, has the drawback that the number of parts is relatively large and the bolt fastening operation is required in the assembly work.
Moreover, since an O-ring 18 is provided between the outer circumference of the eccentric ring 13 and the housing 15 so that the lubricating oil will not leak, the frictional resistance caused by the O-ring 18 gives difficulty to the adjustment operation of the eccentric ring 13.